The present invention relates to shock absorbers, and relates more specifically to such a shock absorbing device adapted for use in an elevator to absorb shock waves.
When the cab of an elevator is moving, it tends to be forced to vibrate due to improper design or poor installation quality of the host cables and the shaft of the elevator. In order to lessen shock waves, a rubber foot plate may be used and attached to the bottom side of the cab. However, simply attaching a rubber foot plate to the cab cannot effectively eliminate the occurrent of noise and prohibit the transmission of shock waves to the body of the cab.